What You Don't Know
by Prevaricator
Summary: It started with an interesting first meeting. And it's gonna end with a heck lotta blood-shed and 'Varia'. Nuff said. Hiatus. Hiatus. Fucking hiatus damnit. WILL BE RE-WRITTEN GODDAMN IT. . .
1. Chapter 1

I've always wanted a fairy tale.

A prince charming, a unicorn, a tiara and a happily ever after. Gee my parents feed me those Dsiney movies good.

I loved those days, back when a pussy was a cat, when lucky duckie and boys are yucky were in my vocabulary.

'Till that day when the I found out the truth.

We lived in a world of _lies_ and decption.

And i hated it.

'Never take pity on such creatures like the big bag wolf, Lorita." My mother drilled that into me.

She named me _Lorita_ meaning, sorrows.

Boy did i wish i listened.

"No."

"NO"

"NOOOOO!" I shrieked.

I threw the letter on the floor of my bedroom and stomped on it.

"PAPAAAAAAA!" I screamed at the ceiling.

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEE!" I wailed.

"M-Miss Lorita Lopez?A-are-is everything alright?" A maid suddenly popped out from the door anxiously.

"FUCK NO!" I screamed at the poor victim.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ITALY AND WHO THE FUCK ARE THE VARIA'S?" She promptly ducked away, the coward.

"I believe it is in Europe and the Varias are the Vongola familia's indepentent assasination squad." A cool male voice entered the room. Father's butler.

"Assasination squad? Are they powerful?" I perked up immediently.

"Miss Lopez, it is very un-ladylike to perk up and be happy and elated at the mention of '_assasination'_ and yes, they are very powerful. Those living near them are very afraid of the Varia, and people have inventered such things such as, 'varia quality', to define such horrendous things they do under such extreme situations." Fedinard explained to me.

I nodded.

"So now that you've finished the lesson, may i please change into my riding clothes and go to the stables?" I aske sweetly, knowing that if i did, he would have to let me.

"Of cause, Miss Lopez." He bowed respectfully and left my room. I hurried over to my walldrobe and pulled the horrible dress from my body. I quickly put on a simple silver t-shirt, cream breeches and tan chaps. After looking around for my leather gloves for riding, i grabbed my black helmet and raced out the door.

"Good morning, Miss." A servant which i happened to pass by bowed.

"Morning." I waved him away. I pulled open one of the side doors and ran out to the stables.

"Lupa." I called softly as i entered the massive danish barn. Nickers of greeting met me as i walked to the end of this massive barn.

"Good morning, Aleta." I called as i patted her impressive black thoroughbred head.

"Why hello there, Dancer." I let the dainty dished profile of the arab lick my hand.

"Hacham." I nodded to my father's magnificent chocolate brown, Barab.

"Minsteral." I rubbed her grey forehead running my fingers through the typical andalusion mane. So lush and silky.

"Annnddd...Lupa." I smiled at the sight of my prettiness. Father imported Lupa from Hungary, where he bought her from a impressive hungarian-halfbred breeder. Horses like her are rare these days. He gave me her for my 15th birthday 2 years ago. I named her Lupa, meaning, wolf, for her dark steel grey coat which were like those of a grey wolf and because my last name meant 'wolf' too.

We've got an Chestnut* Arab* mare* called Dancer.

-A black thoroughbred mare named Aleta meaning winged in spanish.*

- A brown Barab stallion called Hacham which is fathers.*

- A bay holstein mare called April Tears.*

- A grey percheron gelding called Unwritten.*

- A bay paso fino mare called Foxfire.*

- A beautiful pinto Mangalarga Marchador mare called Adella meaning of nobility in spanish.*

- A dun lusitano mare called Aurore meaning dawn( in french).*

- A cremello iberian warmblood mare called Adrianna meaning dark in spanish*.

-A red dun kiger mustang colt called Alzane meaning miracle because we all thought he wouldn't make it during birth.*

- A grulla Criollo gelding called Puppet Master.*

and my grey hungarian-halfbred mare called Lupa.

Yeah yeah, our family is a big lover of horses and riding. Well, just me and father now because mother died when i was 8. Her favourite mare, Adrianna, whom was white and her name meant dark because she never did what you told her to do, always the oppisite, was retired and kept as a broodmare. Father wanted to treasure her memories. He was a smart man, most of his decisions were carefully though out and were never wasted.

So why am i going to italy and staying with a bunch of lunatics?

Hmpt. He had better have a good answer. I sat the saddle on Lupa's back and slipped the bridle over her head. Then I tightened the girth and led Lupa out of her stall and into the open air.

She lifted her pretty head and tasted the air. Lupa snorted and i giggled at her antics. Then I felt someone's gaze. I whirled my head around, frowning. I couldn't see anyone, so maybe the mansion...?

I looked over to father's study window. There was a couple of dark shadows over there. Maybe someone was having a conversation with him. About me prehaps? Pushing those thought out of my mind, i slipped my foot into the stirrup of the saddle and leapt up. Patting the side of her neck i nudged her gently with my heel and she walked off obediently into the woods.

After about 10 minutes or so, i found what i was looking for. I smiled a satisfied smirk.

"Alfonso~" I called out quietly in a sing song voice as i squat infront of a dark hole in the ground.

A wet nose popped out.

"Hello there Alfie." I cooed at my little furry friend.

His head popped out.

Curiously he lifted his head up to look at me. His yellow wolfish eyes stared at me unblinking as if to say, 'what now?'

I smiled at my little pup.

I found him one rainy day when i was riding April, back from some cross-country in the woods. Cross-country was definetly her forte i thought, as i figured a plan on how to improve her stamina and alike when i came across a wolf.

No, let me rephrase that.

A blackish wolf that was lying on the ground. She had a litter of pups but as soon as i saw her, i knew that she had already died.

Her litter of pups were no longer wriggling as they tried to escape from the cold.

All except for one.

A little pup bared his teeth at me. As if daring me to touch his mother or his littermates.

"Are you alright little one?" I spoke to him as i hopped off April. I tied her reins to a nearby tree branch and let her stand under the tree, sheiding her from the rain.

He growled at me when i came down to his level. I wasn't afraid of him. He wasn't afraid of me.

He yawned and i giggled but then he growled when i giggled, as if to say 'Hey! It's not funny!'

But then i started telling about my mother. I spoke of how she loved riding, her favourite horse was the most naughty mare in our stables and yet she still loved her. I spoke of how her embroidery was like magic, her paintings were like photos, her hair was so long and pretty and her eyes were the colour of sparkling green diamonds. I told him that my mother was the most prettiest in alllllll of Spain. I told him that my mother died too. I inherited her beautiful hair but my father's silver eyes. My hair back then was down to my waist, it was a lush honey-blonde colour. My eyes were a odd silver colour, it came from my father's great great great great great great great grandfather. I told the little pup that father was in the mafia and he kicked butt good. While telling the little pup about my life, i was inching closer and he didn't seem to mind, the pup was simply captured be my voice, which the same as mother's, was enticing and like wind chimes on a gentle breeze.

I spoke of how father chased her around the whole of France and of how she told him that she was simply not good enough for him who was a wealthy, rich, noble person. While mother was just a poor, pretty nobody.

He refused to aknowledge that. So in the end, she married him. In Venice. I was their only child.

Mother forced me to learn the piano, art, photography and viola, which she loved.

Father forced me to learn horse riding.

"Her name was Esmerdela Rivera, after she married my father, Antonio Lopez, she changed it to Esmerdela Lopez." I calmly explained to the little guy as i stroked his head. I had somehow managed to get him into my arms as i sat freehand riding on April's back. April knew the way home, i trusted her not to *bolt or something like that.

My father welcomed the little pup whom i named, Alfonso. But later on, he told me that 'Alfie must learn the ways of a wild wolf so he must live outside. I agreed, seeing sense in his words. I was smart for a ten year old. I never really threw any temper tantrums, never demanded anything much. I was a good kid.

I continued patting the now grown up Alfie's head as i thought back to when i first met him.

Father had arranged for some other wolves to live on the edge of the Lopez esate. Including prey such as squirrels, deer etc.

Alfie pretty much had an easier life than normal wild wolves. And besides, wolves are an endangered species, father guarded the forest well, not many poachers come along. Though there are those odd ones who i take care of very well. _Incredibly well._..

Anyways! I play the viola and piano well and my paintings and drawing were very pretty, if i do say so myself. I loved riding. Father even had a matial art/self defense teacher teach me some techniques. But i love singing the most. Full stop.

Humming the tune of Paradise by Coldplay i knocked on the large cherrywood door of father's study, as directed from the letter i was given by a messager.

I stepped in. "Yes father?" I asked.

"Have you read the letter, nina?" He asked, my father's back facing me and his eyes staring outside the windows.

I narrowed my eyes,remembering the letter. "Why yes i certainly have." I said sweetly, sarcasm dripping off like honey.

"Then you will be leaving tomorrow morning." He replied.

I frowned. "Father, what is going on?"

"Well, you are aware that i'm in the mafia right? The italian one." He started. I nodded along.

"As you already know, we are alliances with the big one of the mafia, the Vongola Familia."

"Uh huh..." I nodded along once again.

"The Ninth boss, whom isn't the current boss as decimo is still a child, around your age as well..." He looked over to me, as i nodded along. Yes, i feel like one of those noddy head toy thingies.

"Anyways, the ninth said that he really needs someone to keep the Vongola's independent assasination squad in check" I brightened up immediently at the mention of the word, 'assasination'

and then he requested if i had any ideas and so...i err-" He paused, noticing my murderous glares.

"Uhh well...i told i had one daughter who was quite...uhh lithe and ahh had a err big temper and umm..." He trailed off nervously.

"So now i'm on the next flight to Italy." I finished in monotone.

"Ahh-well-yes." He sweat dropped.

I frowned. "And you do know that they are cold-blooded killers."

"Umm well...the ninth asked very nicely if my daughter could join the varia..."

My mood suddenly changed.

"Really?" I beamed up at Daddy.

'Daddy' suddenly looked VERY nervous like he was expecting something or _someone _to suddenly kill him or throw a mega temper tantrum.

"Uhh yes...?" I ignored the tone at the end of his sentence.

"Good! Now i shall be packing, so toodles~" I waggled my fingers as i left his study in a rather happy 100 watt beam.

I raced up the long marble mother-fudging stairs and entered my room.

"Now...what shall i bring with me?" I thought to myself as i looked through my walldrobe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mean while~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TRASH!" Xanxus snapped at his adoptive father, but don't ever say that to his face unless you wanna be swiss cheese or Bester's dinner.

"You heard me. Lorita Lopez will be joining the Varia. This was not her desicion, it was mine. So please, please, try not to kill her. You ar-" The ninth was trying to calm Xanxus down.

Key word: trying

"WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING SHIT IS THIS! I WILL NOT LET A MOTHER FUCKING GIRL JOIN THE VARIA!" He barked at the Ninth.

The ninth simply closed his eyes and ignored Xanxus.

"You are to show her around, her family alliance is of great importance. She shall become your cloud guardian, ONCE you have trained her. Understo-"

"FUCK NO! I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T! I WON'T! I-"

"I believe you have a taste for fine meat? But what would happen if i request a certain _vegetarian_ diet for the Varia? And no liquor either?" The Ninth raised a eyebrow.

"..." Xanxus went silent.

"Good, good!" The Ninth smiled. "Now i have a tight schedule, so i must get going now Xanxus dear. Oh and by the way, Lopez-san will be arriving tomorrow morning. You will provide entrance and a suitable room for her." The Ninth finished that sentence with a rather...deathly meaning behind the lines.

"..."

"Oh righty! Farewell Xanxus." The Ninth left the extravagant study.

"Fuck you." Xanxus cursed after Ninth left the room.

"Fuck you to the trashy hell."

I don't own anything except for Lorita and her family and all that bull.

Review. Add to favourites. Author alerts. Do that stuff. Especially reviews. I like them ^^


	2. First Impressions Last

I don't like it.

Hell, i hate it.

I sat in the mother-tripping first class seat of the mother tripping first class private airplane.

That was ours of mother tripping cause.

I wrapped my blonde hair around my index finger and twirled it. Decoy by Paramore was playing in my ears from my ipod as i stared boredly out the window.

I came from a fairly small town called Ayora, which is in the middle of nowhere in Spain. I took Father's private jet and crossed Spain diagnolly, flew along the coast, passed Barcelona and arrived in Marseille, which is in France, to stock up on fuel. Then from there, I flew over the border of France and arrived in Italy.

I stepped out from the terminal and looked around for a big yellow cab. Spotting one, i ran over to it. Or at least i TRIED to run over to it.

As you probably can't see, i'm wearing heels. I may not act like it, but i'm a girly girl at heart. The heels i'm wearing right now are genuine nappa leather, GUSCIO heel Givenchy. A white Fay hangbag, silver Burberry trench coat, Dolce & Gabbana dark blue skinny jeans and a white silk, Marc Jacobs singlet.

Ya, my family's kinda rich. I lugged along my 2 suitcases. I had more luggage but Father said he'll send them over soon.

So anyways! Off the awesome topic of fashion, i attempted to run over to the cab, which noticed me and waited.

"Ciao." The taxi driver greeted.

"Bon-Hola-Ciao!" I stumbled over my words as i was in France just a couple of hours ago. I handed him fifty euros. "To The Varia's HQ, por-merci-err per favoure." I stumbled over the translations form spanish, to french, then to it italian.

The driver's eyes widened in shock at my destination.

"S-Sorry?"

"The Varia's Head Quarters." I repeated, now impatient to get going.

"A-are you s-sure?"

"No, i'm saying it to see your reaction." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Alright..?" He turned his head and focused on driving, leaving me to be able to find my phone. I pulled out my iPhone and started texting Father to check on Lupa.

Lupa...I have to leave her behind. I swear, someone's going to die by my hands tonight. I blinked back the tears that were starting to escape my holds.

No. NO. I won't be a stupid old loser and fail myself again. Like those times in primary school when i promised myself again and again, i'll try harder to make friends. REAL friends that don't desert you when you're in serious trouble. REAL friends who actually care about you and would kick haters in the butt, load them into a cannon and blast them into space.

Any yet i failed myself once again.

I promised myself many other things too. That i'll never let anyone see behind the mask. EVER. Insert full stop here. I'll turn my trust to myself. Love, friends and all that bull aren't actually the most important thing in life, it's your own heart that truely matters.

I like it like this. It's so much easier to be pretending to be ok and putting on a smile infront of everyone.

It really is. I managed a weak smile at myself.

"W-We're here." The driver looked like he was ready to die. I stepped out of the car, in a bad-assed way. ulling on my Dior sunnies, my fascade, is on.

I made another fascade for this little tale.

That fascade is meant to be rebellious, bad ass, carefree and brave.

Oh shit. I suck at being brave.

AHH HECK. Forget it, too late now. Pushing those pessimist thoughts outta my head, i dragged my siutcases to the front gate of a MASSIVE mansion, around the same size as my mani- no, my OLD mansion, i pressed the bell thingy.

"...VVVOOIIII! WHO IS IT!" After awhile.

I blinked. I went deaf for a while there. The voice sounded somewhat familar...Could it be?

"Lorita Lopez. I have permission from the ninth generation boss of the Vonogla to stay with the Vonogla's independent assasination squad for a while."

"VVOOOIIII! IF YOU'RE LYING I'LL MURDER YOU!" At that threat, the gate creaked open.

At first the mansion felt welcoming. Now it just felt like a haunted house.

Wait, scrap that, a haunted house with people perfectly fine with killing innocent teenagers gruesomely. I began the long stretch of path to the mansion, dragging my suitcases behind me.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." I grimaced at my feet, THESE HEELS KILL! Then FINALLY! I arrived at the front door. I tested the elaborante door knob, DUDE! These are assasins and they have such pretty door knobs!

Anyways...I entered as the door was unlocked. They probably didn't need a lock, from the looks of the citizens, no one would dare to break into THIS house anyway.

"Hello~?" I fumbled for my letter stating my stay, that was sealed with a dying will flame. I pulled my sunnies off.

"VVVOOIII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I jumped at the sudden noise, i blink at a familar long haired swords. Squalo?

"I have a name. It is Lorita and here is the letter from the ninth-"

"OH MY~ SHE IS SOOO CUTE~!" I blinked profounded at the appearance of a guy with a green mohawk and sunglasses.

"...Ok...?" I was crushed under a guy with girl tendencies.

"HEEYYY! WELL? HOW COME YOU SUDDENLY TURN UP AFTER LIKE, 10 YEARS?"

I blink at his tone. "Hm? Who, me? I'm nothing special, just a innocent psyhcopathis sadist with bi-polar tendencies, who falls off the edges of Earth. Yup, that sounds about right~" I retort smartly.

"LORITA LOPEEZZ! WH-"

"Like i _kindly_ explained before, the ninth boss of the Vongola Familia sent me. It was something about...costing less money than repairs of this mansion, female company, better image and...grandchildren!" I chirped happily.

"..."

"...Ara~ You are sooo~ cute! We must go shopping together sometimes~ I'm called Lussaria but everyone calls me Luss-nee-chan~" 'Luss-nee-chan's wiggled his closed fist with the little finger up.

"...Sure!" I beam at them, might as well wrap them around my finger.

"And Squ-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Poor poor, Squi-chan looked scared. Of me for your information bishes. Just kidding~

I sighed. "Even after those lessons when you were chasi-"

"SHUT UP!" Squalo's face _burned_ bright red. Oh my~ Did i make him blush?

"Chasing after...Amelia was it? Something abut her liking polite, quiet boys and not, loud, psychopathic idiots who follow people after even more psychopathic idiots because of their, 'rage'."

"I SAID-"

"Ushishishi~ So, long haired commander actually has experience~" A strange. If not handsome blonde appeared from nowhere.

Nup. Another psychopath, best to keep my sanity at bay. Oh wait..i've already lost it~ Ah well...

"Nup, i wouldn't exactly call it that, he was a failure. Experience my butt, the only experience he ever had was with Aunt Martha kissing him on the cheeks whenever she visited." I chirp some more. Embarrassing people is fun~ That's just one of my hobbies.

"Ushishishi~ So he is a idiot after all~"

" 'suse my manners but, who the fuck are you?" I went straight to the question.

"So the peasant haven't heard of me?"

"Apparently no."

"Prince Belphegor~ That's my name peasant."

"...Nice name, Hola, mi nombre es Lorita."

"Me gusta el corte a la gente*."

"..."

*i like cutting people up. Thats what it means mai lurves~


	3. The Importance of Veggies

The rest of the week passed without too much...erm incidents. That is, if that's how you think about them. I highly doubt that _these_ kind of incidents happen in an assassin's mansion.

But what's supposed to happen in an ordinary assassin's mansion isn't really the topic.

Anyways, Ms. Lorita Minreale Lopez ate with them every evening, mostly morning and at odd times, noon-heading-to-afternoon. She sat with them, she lived them, she breathed with them.

And she slept with them under the same roof with peace. That is, if you can call it that.

"Hey! That's my spot!" Said self proclaimed 'Bossu's right hand man as he watched tearfully the evil witch _eat._** EAT**. Next to his precious Xanxus-sama.

And Ms. Lorita Minreale Lopez resisted the urge to kill him. With her heels of cause! What better weapon was heels? We're talkin' about _real_ Givenchy 7 inch high heels Sherlock.

No wonder Lussaria loved her.

"VVOOOIII! STOP TOUCHING MY FUCKING HAIR!"

"Language! And..." She snapped then looked up at the strategy captain mournfully with big shining silver eyes. "It's too pretty to go to untouched...At least let me-"

"FUCK NO BITCH!" For that, he got a slap. Light one of cause. But notherless! Shark Pride's 'pride' was hurt. The second in command of the Vongola's Independent Assassination Squad got _slapped_ by a girl who had no idea how to fight.

AND there were capital letters for the Independent Assassination Squad.

Ouch.

To be honest, she was actually quite emotionally drained. It may seem like she doesn't usually pick the wrong fights but now, she really can't be stuffed.

The devil may care, but she won't.

"Ushishishi~ The worthless peasant is actually staying?"

And Ms. Lorita Minreale Lopez ignored all that, continuing to pick at her food.

But then...Came the day when all the peaceful peace shattered.

"Lorita _daaarrling~_ We're going shopping~!"

Cue for the snapping of the necks and the cracking.

"HEEYYYY! WHADDA YA SAY!"

"Muu! You can't!"

"...The prince says no."

A shame that such an innocent action can have such hazardous results.

"Bossu?" Big innocent grey eyes turned towards the boss.

"..." He stared back.

"Bossu?" The flamboyant supposedly man turned towards 'Bossu' too.

After a moment of awkward silence..."...Tch. Trash. I don't give a damn."

"YAY!" Lorita lunged at Xanxus and hugged him. "Muchas gracias querida jefe! Que la bondad es muy apreciada!" She started to rapidly thank him in Spanish, not even realising that she was using a different language from italian.

Yup. Definetly far away from 'Varia Quality'.

_Click. _"..." Xanxus glared. She hastily released her arms and skipped away.

"Luss-nee-chan~"

"Yes my dear~"

"Can we drive the Ferrai~?"

"Of cause my dear~"

* * *

"...Luss-nee?"

"Yes my dear~"

"Why is everyone staring at us...?"

"Oh honey dear~ It's cause a gorgeous little girl like you is standing alive next to a very well known assassin!" The 'innocent' mask cracked a bit when Lussaria said 'little girl'.

Oh gee, Lorita didn't like _that_ comment. Pardon her for being slightly shorter than normal height. She only reached Belphegor's shoulder and he's only 168cm.

Damn her 5 foot-ness.

Anyways! The two soon arrived in front of a certain, very well known, very expensive store called 'Prada'. Mammon's in for a big shock at the end of the month when the bills arrive.

"Aww! Try this one on, Lori-chan~"

"Huh..? Ok." And 'Lori-chan' would take the shirts, dresses, skirts one after the other and try them on. So in the end, they left Prada with a handful of bags. Oh and that was only the first store. Didn't i mention that? Oh opps.

* * *

"Honey dear~ We're hoommmeee!" Luss-nee barged into the door, hands tied with designer logos and such.

"MWAHHHAHAHA! I'm back bitches!" Oh doesn't she sound so cool now?

"...Lussaria." Xanxus glowered at the Sun Guardian.

"Y-Yes Bossu?"

"The fuck did you give her?" Xanxu-chan looked pointedly at the girl that was frantically taking in Spanish about the trip to Bel who looked really awkward there.

"Shi..Shi...Shi..." He twitched.

"Oh nawwws, aren't you so cuttee~" Lorita's evil face is suprising quite alike to the Cheshire Cat's. Creepy, well hidden sadist Lorita is.

"I-er-Just bought her a coffee!" Lussaria stammered, sweat dropping.

"..." Xanxus closed his eyes as he mentally face palmed.

"Ooo! Xanxu-chaaan~ Look what Luss-nee-chan bought back for you~" Lorita grinned as she held up a book.

A book. About the importance of vegetables.


End file.
